ppgz verdad o desfio
by I'm the darkness
Summary: una chica sadica y su contraparte que trata de controlarla,una prima buena,verdades y retos y divercion,entren y descubranlo,aqui!
1. Chapter 1

Yo: hola a todos en FanFiction!,aquí le traigo un programa de verdad o reto, espero que lo disfruten.

Alonso: espero que esta loca sadica no mate a los concursantes.

Vale: no vayan a pelear de nuevo.

Yo: solo por esta vez no le diré nada y tranquilo esta vez no voy a ser sadica, bueno tratare =).

Alonso: esta bien -_-, los personajes de Demashitta powerpuff girls no nos pertenecen.

Vale: sin mas que decir el cap o lo que sea.

Yo: nos leemos!

En un set estaba una chica esperando a que los demás llegasen, pero ya se le estaba acabando la paciencia.

Director: faltan 10 minutos para comenzar-dijo el director a la chica que estaba esperando a que los demás aparecieran, pero al escuchar al director se desesperó, luego el director se fue.

?:¿¡DONDE ESTAN ESOS DOS, YA DEVERIAN ESTAR AQUÍ!?-dijo molesta una chica de ojos color café y cabello color castaño un poco largo, lo tenía amarrado a una coleta alta con un gran moño morado, traía una blusa morada de tirantes, una falda de mezclilla y unas zapatillas moradas,ella estaba molesta porque las dos personas que esperaba no aparecían.-si no llegan a tiempo los voy a…-callo de repente al ver a las dos personas que ella estaba esperando-¿¡DONDE ESTABAN!?-pregunto gritando a las dos personas que aparecieron.

?:Oye calmate ,estábamos en los camerinos preparándonos-dijo un chico de ojos color café y cabello castaño un poco largo (el cabello es casi como lo tiene Brick)una gorra morada en la cabeza, traía una camisa morada, unos pantalones de mezclilla y unos tennis convernse (no me acuerdo como se escribe la marca de esos tennis, si alguien sabe díganmelo)color morado.

?:exacto tenemos que estar bien preparados-dijo una chica de cabello castaño un poco corto, lo llevaba suelto, ojos color castaño ,llevaba un vestido color aqua y unas zapatillas color aqua.

?:esta bien-dijo la primera chica, pero luego el director interrumpio.

Director: comenzamos en 5,4,3.

?: listos-pregunto la primera chica.

?: claro que si!-dijeron los otros dos.

Director:2,1, estamos al aire.

?:¡BUENOS DIAS, TARDES, NOCHES O MADRUGADAS!-dijo la primera chica-mi nombre es Ana dijo la primera chica que correspondía al nombre Ana.

?: yo soy Alonso, soy la contraparte de Ana-dijo el chico de gorra morada.

?: y yo soy Vale-dijo la segunda chica.

Los tres:¡Y SEAN BIENVENIDOS A PPGZ VERDAD O RETO!

Ana: ahora les presentaremos a nuestros concursantes-dijo Ana con una sonrisa, luego trajeron dos cajas gigantes, luego la primera caja se abrió mostrando a la PPGZ.

Vale: ¡RECIBAN CON UN APLAUSO A LAS PPGZ!-dijo Vale con una amplia sonrisa.

PPGZ:¿Dónde estamos?-preguntaron las PPGZ, pero luego la segunda caja se abrió mostrando a los RRBZ

RRBZ:¿Dónde estamos?-preguntaron los RRBZ, pero luego vieron a las PPGZ-¿Qué hacen ellas aquí?-dijeron los tres rowdys,pero los tres presentadores no le hicieron caso.

Vale:¡TAMBIEN RECIBAN CON UN APLAUSO A LOS RRBZ!-grito Vale todavía sonriente.

Ana: bueno ahora les diremos a todo el publico que es lo que deben de hacer.-dijo Ana.

Alonso: lo que el publico tiene que hacer es enviarnos una carta con sus retos o verdades y no importa cuales sean las PPGZ y los RRBZ lo harán-dijo Alonso dejando a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ sorprendidos.-y si se niegan, iran a la sala de castigos-dijo Alonso a una puerta que tenia picos de hierro clavados y salpicaduras de sangre, lo que espanto a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ-y de seguro no querrán estar ahí, una vez Ana me metió a ahí a dentro por molestarla y no me pregunten como me fue-dijo Alonso traumado.

Ana: no seas chillón-dijo Ana a Alonso-bueno ahora saben que hacer solo envíen una carta con verdades o retos y listo, las PPGZ y los RRBZ harán las verdades y los retos que nos pidieron, pero si los retos o las verdades que nos piden no se pueden repetir si ya un reto o una verdad ya lo hicimos no se puede repetir.

Vale: bueno eso es todo por hoy.

Los tres:¡ADIOS Y ESTO FUE PPGZ VERDAD O RETO!

Yo: bueno que les pareció bueno o malo, por favor díganmelo bueno, adiós ,ah y si alguien tiene el mismo titulo del programa, por favor díganmelo y en los comentarios me ponen ideas de como se puede llamar,bueno,bye.

Alonso y Vale:bye.


	2. chapter 2

Yo: hola chicos y chicas ,lamento no haber actualizado antes es que fue por falta de tiempo y por la escuela y porque el martes 8 de Abril me caí de las escaleras de sentón y rebote en los últimos 5 cinco escalones que faltaban, tuve suerte de no haberme roto algo o haberme quedado paralitica ( para que no lo saben es quedarse inmóvil para siempre y en silla de ruedas) pero bueno, estoy bien no se preocupen por mi, estoy bien, bueno mucha platica y poca acción!

Alonso y Vale: sin más que decir el cap.

Yo: nos leemos J

Ana estaba platicando con Blossom ambas estaban muy entretenidas, pero fueron interrumpidas por Butch que aprecio con una máscara de zombi, eso asusto a Blossom, pero no a Ana, luego Ana se encamino hacia el y le dio un zape y luego saca un martillo de la nada y lo golpea, luego Butch cae inconsciente.

Blossom: creo que exageraste-dijo Blossom.

Ana: lo siento, no me gusta que me hagan es tipo de bromas y como soy sadica y a la vez una persona dulce, cariñosa y buena con la gente, a veces hago eso-dijo Ana con simpleza.

Luego aparecieron Alonso, Vale, los RRBZ( Brick y Boomer ya que Butch esta inconsciente), Buttercup y Bubbles, estaban platicando tranquilamente, pero callaron al ver a Butch en el pis inconsciente.

Vale: que le paso a Butch?-pregunto vale confundida.

Blossom: digamos que fue golpeado y luego golpeado con un martillo-dijo ella dando un pequeño resumen de lo que paso.

Alonso: Ana tú fuiste quien noqueo a Butch, verdad?-dijo Alonso acusadoramente a Ana.

Ana: jejejeje, bueno el no hizo una broma pesada y sabes que a mi no me gustan esas bromas y sabes cómo reacciono-dijo Ana cruzándose de brazos.

Luego Butch fue despertando poco a poco hasta que ya estaba completamente despierto y luego recordó lo que Ana le hizo.

Butch:¡¿Por qué CARAJO ME GOLPEASTE?!-grito Butch histérico y señalado acusadoramente a Ana.

Ana: no me gustan las bromas pesadas y así reacciono cuando alguien me hace una-dijo ella.

Luego Butch y Ana empezaron a discutir, pero luego el director interrumpió, porque ya faltaba poco para que iniciara el programa.

Director: 5 minutos para que empiece el programa-dijo el directo, luego todos lo voltearon a ver, incluyendo Ana que estaba en la ventana a punto de tirar a Butch, pero no pudo, porque el programa iniciaría en poco tiempo, luego Ana volteo a ver en dirección a Butch y le susurro "de esta no te salvas verdecito", Butch trago en seco, luego Ana lo soltó y se dirigió con Alonso y Vale, mientras que las PPGZ y los RRBZ se ponían en el lugar donde les habían dicho y Ana, Alonso y Vale se pusieron en sus posiciones.

Director: comenzamos en 5, 4.

Ana: están listos?-pregunto Ana a Alonso y Vale.

Director: 3.

Alonso y Vale: claro que si!

Ana: ok.

Director: 2 , 1, 0, comenzamos, suerte chicos-dijo el director.

Ana: sean bienvenidos a PPGZ verdad o reto!-grito Ana con alegría.

Alonso: y como siempre nuestros concursantes las PPGZ y los RRBZ-dijo Alonso señalado a las PPGZ y a los RRBZ.

Vale: bueno se nos había olvidado algo en el programa anterior y es que pueden venir al programa solo pongan: nombre, físico y que edad tienes, si no quieres poner la edad no importa en un cap del programa aparecerás.-dijo Vale con alegría.

Ana: bueno nuestra primera carta es de: NadiaGabrielaSB y dice:

Bueno yo quiero poner unas verdades y retos para los chicos y las chicas:  
-ppgz, que es lo que piensan de los rrbz? (cada una de su contraparte) y viceversa?  
-Ahora quiero preguntar que es lo que mas les gusta de sus contrapartes (los chicos de las chicas y viceversa)  
y eso es todo por ahora.-dijo Ana terminado de leer la carta.

Alonso: gracias NadiaGabrielaSB por tu carta, y PPGZ y RRBZ que piensan de sus contrapartes y viceversa.-dijo Alonso.

Boomer: que Bubbles es muy linda-dijo Boomer sonrojado al igual que Bubbles.

Bubbles: que Boomer es tierno-dijo Bubbles sonrojándose mas al igual que Boomer.

Brick: que Blossom es una dulce-maniatica-dijo Brick rodando los ojos como si fuera obvio.

Blossom: que Brick es un inmaduro-dijo Blossom.

Butch: que Buttercup es una histérica-dijo Butch, enojando a Buttercup.

Buttercup: que Butch es un idiota de primera-dijo Buttercup.

Vale: hay mucho odio por parte de los rojos y los verdes, pero mucho amor entre los azules, bueno PPGZ y RRBZ que es lo que mas les gusta de sus contrapartes-dijo vale.

Boomer: lo buena que es con la gente-dijo Boomer sonrojándose de nuevo.

Bubbles: lo bien que trata a los animales-dijo Bubbles sonrojándose otra vez.

Brick: lo lista que es-dijo Brick

Blossom: su carácter supongo-dijo Blossom sonrojándose un poco al igual que Brick.

Butch: lo buena que es en los deportes-dijo Butch

Buttercup: lo bueno que es en soccer-dijo Buttercup.

Ana: hay que lindo es el amor-dijo Ana, luego Alonso le dio un codazo para que se diera cuenta de lo que había dicho- quiero decir sigamos con la otra carta que de: Jimena y dice : que bueno me encantan estos programas bueno empecemos  
1-que butch bese a burbuja en los labios y que se vuelva un beso franses  
2-que boomer haga lo mismo que butch que le de un beso franses a burbuja  
3-que bombon y burbuja canten la cancion que buena suerte de eme 15  
verdades  
1-burbuja que el lo que mas te gusta de buch  
2-boomer que es lo que sientes por burbuja.-dijo Ana leyendo la carta- y gracias Jimena por tu carta y butch y bubbles a besarse-dijo Ana.

Bubbles: lo tengo que hacer-dijo Bubbles quejándose porque no quería besra a Butch.

Ana: si-dijo Ana.

Boomer: Butch no te atrevas a besarla!- grito Boomer a Butch.

Butch: tranquilo hermano solo será un beso chiquitito, calmate-dijo Butch a su hermano Boomer, mientras Boomer era retenido por dos guardias, luego Butch se acerco a Bubbles y la beso, luego de unos minutos se separaron.

Butch: ya ves Boomer fue uno chiqui…- no pudo terminar porque los guardias soltaron a Boomer y Boomer le salto encima a Butch, mientras Bubbles tenía cara de aasco porque no quería que Butch la besara, luego Ana fue donde Butch y Boomer y les dijo.

Ana: cálmense ya o los dos van a acabar muertos-dijo Ana, a lo que Butch y Boomer tragaron en seco y asintieron- Butch quédate aquí, Boomer ven que este reto te gustara-dijo ella, luego Ana le susurro a Boomer lo que era el reto y este sonrio, luego Boomer se acerco a Bubbles , ella volteo a verlo y Boomer beso a Bubbles ( chicos el beso de Butch con Bubbles y el de Boomer con Bubbles son besos estilo francés solo que se me olvido ponerlo, sorry.),luego se quedaron un rato si hasta que Alonso se le ocurrio interrumpir.

Alonso: discúlpenme si los interrumpo, pero debemos continuar con el programa-dijo el, a lo que Bubbles y Boomer se separaron y se sonrojaron.( Jimena perdón por no poner la canción de eme 15 es que no conozco ninguna y no me gusta eme 15).

Vale: bueno las verdades son, Bubbles que es lo que más te gusta de Butch?

Bubbles: sus ojos-dijo Bubbles, mientras que Boomer se enojaba.

Ana: la siguiente pregunta es, Boomer que sientes por burbuja?

Boomer: amor-dijo Boomer sonrojándose al igual que Bubbles.

Vale, Ana y Blossom: awwwww!

Brick, Butch y Buttercup: idiotas.

Ana: la siguiente carta es de: JESSICA, y dice: Me encanta tu fic, bueno estos son mis retos: q al set valla una super modelo y q invite a salir a Boomer, quiero q pongan la reacción de Burbuja y q ella opine sobre eso, eso seria todo.-dijo Ana, luego de dos minuto y medio apareció una super modelo y la super modelo se llevo a Boomer, luego aparecío una pantalla donde la super modelo y Boomer platicaban muy animados, eso hizo sentir celosa a Bubbles, luego de unos minutos Boomer regreso.

Vale: bueno la pregunta es para Bubbles opinión tienes de ver a Boomer salir con una súper modelo.

Bubbles: pues mi opinión es que no me gusto que Boomer saliera con una de esas modelos presumidas.-dijo Bubbles.

Ana: ok y nuestra ultima carta del dia es de: y dice: Hola me gusta tu fic bueno quisiera poner algunos retos  
Retos  
Que butch y kaoru(buttercup) se encierren en un curto oscuro por 10 min.  
verdades  
Kaoru te gusto lo que hicieron tu y butch ahí adentro  
(Conteste con la verdad si es nesesario detector muuajajajajajaja)  
Bueno eso es todo nos vemos despues  
Bye bye-dijo Ana, luego vale encierra a los verdes en un cuarto oscuro, luego todos esperaron a que los verdes salieran, luego de diez minutos los verdes salieron ambos con la ropa desacomodada.

Vale: la siguiente pregunta es para Buttercup y dice, Buttercup te gusto lo que hicieron Butch y tu en el cuarto oscuro- pregunto Vale, mientras Alonso terminaba por ponerle a Buttercup el detector de mentiras.

Buttercup: no me gusto, para nada-dijo Buttercup con cara de asco.

Ana: vamos a ver si es cierto-dijo Ana viendo el detector de mentiras y en el detector salío que era mentira lo que había dicho Buttercup.

Vale: vaya Buttercup no sabia que te gustaba Butch-dijo Vale con cara picara.

Buttercup: claro que no!, esta cosa debe estar defectuosa-dijo Buttercup sonrojada a mas no poder.

Ana: si claro y yo vuelo ( es una expresión de que una persona usa cuando cree o dice una mentira), bueno eso a sido todo por hoy-dijo Ana

Alonso: les agradecemos poder acompañarnos hoy-dijo Alonso

Vale: nos vamos pero nos vemos, en el siguiente cap de ¡PPGZ verdad o reto!-grito Vale con alegría- adiós- dijo ella despidiéndose.

Alonso y Ana: bye,bye.

PPGZ y RRBZ: adiós.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy,lamento si tengo mala ortografía en este cap y lamento no haber subido, es que estaba de vacaciones y vinieron dos primas mías a visitarme y también porque antes de vacaciones tuve mucho trabajo con la escuela, bueno eso no importa y gracias a NadiaGabrielaSB, BlossomxBrick041999, Jimena, Jessica y , les agradesco por sus reviews, bueno me despido adiós.


End file.
